Water Release: Splashing Adhesive Training Prt2 (Atsuko, Miyuki)
Takeda Miyuki Yuki Atsuko TakedaMiyuki: - I nod to her once she stands by my side…looking at her smile, I return it slightly as I mutter.-“ Continue to focus your chakra…you might be able to do this once or twice. This will consume loads of your chakra…so I need you to focus as I show you just this once. Understood?”- I then place the heel of my right foot against the water, aiming for the big rocks that were to my left. I pull my heel back as I hold the hand seal. I kick hard against the water, the splash landing mostly onto the rocks I had aim for….leaving a sticky substance onto it…oh…haha..I smirk slightly as I look back to her-“ That...would paralyze…a person if you were to ..splash it onto them.” – I walk forward as I check out my rock, not daring to touch it; I merely wanted to see if up close…hmn...indeed such sticky goo it left behind. I look to the rock on the far right. I raise my hand and point to it.-“ Once you feel an incredibly overwhelming buildup of chakra…I want you to kick and aim the splash of water mostly onto that rock…alright? When I return… I wish to see that rock covered in the same substance as mine..”- I wave at her as I walk out of the cave, leaving her to focus entirely on her chakra control. I walk from behind the waterfall, getting wet and slightly drenched in the process. The mist heavily set onto the training grounds, I smirk as I narrow my eyes slightly, locating rocks…boulders. I unsheath my Kiba blades as I twirl it slightly, getting accustomed to the weight of it. I raise the Blades up into the air as I then feed the blades my chakra once more….twenty percent of it… the blades become coated with the same light blue sparks as before…crackling and vibrating slightly, taking in my chakra…feeding onto it, I then close my eyes as I start to feel drained…no not yet… I give the steady flow of chakra…before gripping the hilt tightly, I then bring them hard down. Slamming…digging them into the ground. I wished for the lightning...blades sparks to zap against the ground…to hit one of the boulders and break it into pieces…into dust. Once the blades make contact, I groan as the lightning…sparks zagged across the ground…but stop midway. Closing my eyes, I breathe hard as I suck the air between my sharpened teeth. I growl as I roughly pull them up from the ground- xYukiAtsukox: -Looking up to Sensei, I smile again, seeing her smile, and I nod to her words. Watching her form the Jutsu, I stand there, keeping my arms up. Lighting to her I slightly whisper to myself- "Paralyze huh?" I watch her walking closer to the rock, I tilt my head some, and keep focusing on my chakra. I nod lightly to her- "Understood"-I mutter as I watch her walk out of the cave. I stand there in the water, looking ahead of me. I look down to the water for a moment. I then look back to the rocks and close my eyes. I begin to start focusing more on my chakra again, letting it buld up, I let it flow around, before letting it flow mostly to my feet.- TakedaMiyuki: - I Sigh as I look down at the Kiba blades. Glaring at them as I get more and more angered, I growl-" The rock."- Putting forth more of my chakra into the Kiba blades, Feeding it more of it... twenty percent more, the Kiba blade vibrate once more as it happily feeds onto my chakra...showing its happiness by the sudden amount of Lightning burst forth from it. I quickly stab the ground once more, wishing the lightning...demanding the lightning to go forth and demolish the boulder..Coating not only the blades of pure lightning...light blue shooting out from the blades...the ground, the lightning quickly snaked towards the boulders as it hits one of them, seemingly in a sliceing motion, the blouder crumbles apart. My eyes never left the boulder, the debris bursting from it, I quickly pull the Kiba blades form the ground, ignoring the strain on my wrists as I do so, I protect myself from the debris as I slash at the enlarged part that flew at me. Mainting the steady flow of my chakra to the Kiba blades, I slice the debri like target practice. The lightning shooting out of the blades slightly, every single enlarge rock that makes contact with the Kiba blades turns into near dust and or pebbles. Once done, I quickly stop feeding the Kiba blades. Breathing in deeply to near pant, I close my eyes as the dust gets blown away by the breeze. I swallow hard, leting the lightning...sparks die down to a full stop. I sheathe the Kiba blades back onto my back, my wrists...arms pretty strained from swinging the Blades...slamming it yet pulling it back from the ground so much, my muscles ached. I turn to the waterfall..the cave as I begin to make my entrance back inside...to see if my student...if Atsuko had completed her task.- xYukiAtsukox: -Focusing on my chakra a little more, I open my eyes, I look to the rocks. Lifting my right foot up some, I narrow my eyes to the rocks infont of me. Holding the hand seal, I kick my foot hard aginst the water, I watch the splash slightly hitting the rocks, leaving abit of the sticky substance. Feeling a bit drained, I walk over to the rock, and raise a brow- "That is all.. really?" I turn on the ball of me foot, and look up. Stopping, I notice Sensei standing there. I lower my head a bit, feeling ashamed. Twirsling my foot aginst the water, I watch it ripple slghtly.- TakedaMiyuki: - I walk inside of the cave as I watch her began to kick the water, aiming it at the rocks. I nod as she does so...alright..good aim. I then watch her walk over to the rocks to check it out..Hmn...from her reaction and words..my guess there is not a lot..but she did do what I had asked. I walk over to her as she takes notice of my presence. Placing my hand onto her shoulder, I squeeze it slightly.-" It does not always happen at the first try....try once more with me."- I raise my right hand up from her shoulder as I commence with the handseal, Ram. Focusing my chakra to my feeet, I sigh softly due to the exhaustion of practicing that Jutsu Ink has taught me...I blink a few times as I look to where I will aim my kick...my splash.-" Just focus a your chakra some more...once you feel the completely overwhelmed by your chakra...aim for the rock by the wall."- I mutter softly as I continue to focus my chakra...I did not need to focus a lot of it since this is a D rank Jutsu...but since she is a genin..she would have to really give it her all.- xYukiAtsukox: -Noding to her I listen to her words once more, before going to stand next to her. I lift my arms up, and close my eye again. Letting my chakra flow, I let it move all threw me, then to my feet once more. Focusing more then I just did, I feel it flowing more, feeling it build up, overflowing. I nod to myself and make the hand seal, opening my eyes, I look to the rock near the wall, I narrow my eyes. Taking one more second to build my chakra, I kick the water with my right foot once more, watching it splash onto the rocks a little more, my arms fall to my sides, as I try to walk to check it out. I stumble over my own foot. I lose my footing, and start to fall, passing out mid drop.- TakedaMiyuki: - I drop the hand seal as I quickly rush to her side, catching her as she falls. I place her is a slight bridal style, groaning a bit from carrying her while I straighten my back. I was a bit spent as well... it should be time to take her back home...back to the village...but first.. I look over to the rock she aimed at. My eyes widens slightly as I notice a larger amount of a sticky substance than the other rocks glistening slightly. I bite my lower lip as I turn to the caves entrance, using the chakra that is already concentrated on my feet, I sprint back to the village...back to her home..my home.- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs